User talk:Shasta Sms
Archived talk Archive RE: Fever dream I haven't heard of a briefcase or that item well for May 2001+ info. Can't really tell if it would have been between January and March of that year as that time frame had a lot of changes (and more importantly I don't have the mudclient or gamedata before may), like the story where camels would have been candidate to help players store/carry stuff. If such thing had existed, I strongly doubt he would have had full rune as it wasn't released to public yet. The only ones who could have been wearing it were the Gowers and possibly Rab. Few people would have known anyways as the colour was violet before release. I looked up the game data on mudclient40 which is from around past mid May and there was nothing related. There is some interesting stuff in there such as time-rune, illusion-rune, etc, unfermented wine and that some rune items were misspelled as "runed". If the scam did occur to me it seems he would have obtained a totally distinct item such as flier or another tradable note looking item. That's just my thoughts tough. It could have been that the rumor of the briefcase had been circulating around just like probably many other rumours just to scam, but I don't think it ever existed. Thanks for applying the change btw. --Luis12345lts (talk) 15:17, August 28, 2018 (UTC) Disk of returning Hey, I corrected on the disk of returning as the spin option was never removed in classic, just on RS2 and the successors :p. In RSC+ a fail-safe measure to prevent people eating/drinking by accident discontinued was to default on removing the consume command. The disk of returning was included in that list as we did not know how it behaved, like for instance I thought that it could be used to get out of bounds, consuming the disk (others thought that the disk would simply disappear regardless of where the spin option was used). Hope it clears a bit up. --Luis12345lts (talk) 22:36, August 28, 2018 (UTC) :Yea maybe is best to not have the image of the disk without the command. Unfortunately the disk did not have other than the message post removal of the black hole hehe. I like the did you know in which you can also see other ones, that sounds good. --Luis12345lts (talk) 01:27, August 29, 2018 (UTC) RE: Sandy Bubbles I've edited your sandbox to accomodate a proposal of the borders. I think there should be a way to apply that style under certain conditions but unsure if the general css has to be edited for it. Take a look at https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Table, it gives some insight for tables. --Luis12345lts (talk) 00:11, August 31, 2018 (UTC) RE: Curious updates I don't know how it would be best to handle it hehe. I mean in part since the wiki's are similar on presenting the news that is one thing to look at. Also there is the thing that on the beginnings Jagex hosted things were a backup of the runescape website. I think in 2002 they could rely less on those servers and started relying more on the runescape domain but not sure. --Luis12345lts (talk) 01:20, September 5, 2018 (UTC) RE: RS2 Beta Gifs Yes I think particularly they wanted to save up space, maybe not reveal too much info on the news. Not sure. Anyways I found these beta anims if they help out. https://we.tl/t-gZ12YpI5P5 --Luis12345lts (talk) 02:52, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :Those date from 2003 will look if I can find more, besides I have been trying to find 2003 manual images but sadly have not been successful on that :/ --Luis12345lts (talk) 02:57, September 5, 2018 (UTC) ::Take a look at this website, has 3 additional ones, including the one you mentioned. fansite --Luis12345lts (talk) 03:18, September 5, 2018 (UTC) More beta pics and stuff Hey I found out that the Graphics Previews was edited in time which I think is why it differed. Originally I think both were the same. Anyways I got more beta bestiary pics if you want them (total of 32). I also saw your update on the members object page, I deliberately switched it back to non-info box, the reason is that is not an item by itself but more like "item status". Normally all member objects turned to that on free. I think the only wiki that maintains still as infobox is f2p-runescape.wikia.com. --Luis12345lts (talk) 15:03, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :I see hehe well now I got the 74 anims sure are interesting to have. Anyhow for the things on the members object basically: :*Keeps the same id :*The members game data is made free to play so to speak (all items classified as memb get their name and examine changed, if the item has a command it gets disabled, same as if it is wearable, becomes untradable and the base price 0 (for alchs I assume)). Technically on modded clients they could have perceived a regular item except most likely the validations were also done on the server side. :I think the story behind the Graphics update news back at the time is that it originally had the same anim gifs, then what happened is very likely they got the files deleted or didn't found them easy, so they modified the reference to point at the ones from the varrock bestiary in early rs2 (thus differing from the archived news from the runescape website). --Luis12345lts (talk) 19:08, September 5, 2018 (UTC) RE:Update Warning Thank you for the warning, yea I am well aware of the news, back in the update history of 2003 calendar I even removed the reference to said update. Sadly the OSRS wikia folks out there re-brought the news considering the claim for the news removal illegitimate, hopefully doesn't present troubles in someone recreating it here. --Luis12345lts (talk) 16:55, September 6, 2018 (UTC) RE:Disruptive players manual Hey, I noticed you placed in the manuals navigation template a reference to the "Disruptive players" manual. However, I haven't been able to find it. Do you know if it exists and if so, do you have a link where it points to? To see if I find it. --Luis12345lts (talk) 15:37, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, do you have the page of the referral (or the date it might have been around)? --Luis12345lts (talk) 16:40, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks, looked at the link. Seems kind of mysterious cannot find any way to get there, found 2 snapshots 1 was nothing and the other was not found (besides following the snapshot of the link which was obvious since that one was many many years later). What seemed odd is even the snapshot of January 2003 didn't generate a page. To me it seems very probable the guide is of reporting abuse just named differently. They had to play with changing names lol. --Luis12345lts (talk) 23:59, September 7, 2018 (UTC) :If a rework on the manual navbox is to be done I think it would be best to have manual navboxes of the distinct years. Having one huge navbox which is subdivided by groups I think will be really big, considering the duplication of text. I'd suggest also each page have at the top a simple navigation be like next revision of the manual and previous revision. --Luis12345lts (talk) 18:15, September 9, 2018 (UTC) Manual revisions/restructure Hey, I have looked up info about the manual revisions and some notes here. Take a look over it so we can decide on naming the revisions and start restructuring things (you will need to help me around to rename existing manual pages). Intentionally excluded WorldMap since that page not only had like 11 revisions but also I consider it best to be shared over. Let me know what you think --Luis12345lts (talk) 18:34, September 10, 2018 (UTC) RE: Manual rework I answer to the questions here Points of clarification: Nothing means, you have no information I take it? - yes that I could not open the webpage directly from the archived website or found another one of around that time that copied verbatim. Hmm do you think switch boxes would be flexable enough to be used in a template? - really don't know haven't seen a wiki do it that way That way the top of the template could be toggable to whichever era of the template a person wanted to view, and would have easier access to previous editions. - Would be good but cant picture it As far as establishing eras or revisions of the manual I think to ease the matter we should focus just to major overhauls of the structure of the manual or when lots of materials changed. Would likely be best if we could voice chat over this matter since it has a lot of moving parts. We could use discord or something of the like. - Yes I think discord fits well. I think that taking one revision per year would be best like December 2001, Nov 2002 (when also they incorporated the important info section), April or May 2003 and March 2004. Since the structure of pre-May 2001 was a bit distinct we could also attempt to recreate that, just a note would have to be placed for those articles that were recreated. --Luis12345lts (talk) 16:08, September 12, 2018 (UTC) : Let me know of your discord usn though I don't have mic but would make it faster getting back and forth. --Luis12345lts (talk) 16:09, September 12, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks just sent you request just now by name luis123.intl --Luis12345lts (talk) 22:05, September 12, 2018 (UTC) re: Request for Comment Any further information? s. ([[User_talk:Stormykins|